Shake It Up! Episode 2: Popular It Up
by Becca Ainsley
Summary: Ever since her Shake It Up debut, Darcy has been getting a lot of attention and popularity at school. Though Rocky and Cece are happy for her, jealousy takes over. Are the girls willing to break up their friendship and dance careers for a seat at the popular table?
1. A Spotlight Dance

**Shake It Up! Episode 2: Popular It Up**

**Author: Becca Ainsley  
**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Shake It Up. Just My Made Up Characters  
**

**Enjoy the Story! :)  
**

**Chapter 1  
**

**A Spotlight Dance   
**

"Alright! Rehearsal in 3, 2, 1..."

As the director's finger flung in the air, pop music played, bright spotlights lit the stage, and a cheery show host appeared.

"Hey there Ladies and Gentlemen! I am your handsome host, Gary Wilde and this Shake It Up Chicago!"

Gary ran off stage and male dancers backflipped on stage.

Female dancers ran on and joined the male dancers and busted cool hip hop moves.

In the middle of their dance, Rocky Blue, Cece Jones, and their newest friend and dancer, Darcy Gold, jumped on stage.

The trio added into the mix and danced along with the loud pop music.

As the song and dance drew to a close, the three girls ran off stage to let the main dancers finish the dance.

A group of male dancers grabbed a few female dancers, picked them up, and flipped them into the air.

The female dancers landed in the arms of the male dancers and did a final pose.

"Cut! Excellent guys! Take 5."

"That was epic!" Cece said happily. "We're totally gonna kill it tonight!"

"Yea we will!" Rocky added as she sipped her water from her water bottle.

"And with all of our hard work this week," Darcy said. "Maybe Gary can finally give some appreciation with a Spotlight Dance!"

The three girls laughed happily and continued to talk.

"Okay dancers! Gather 'round!" Gary announced with a wave of his hand. "I have a Spotlight Dance announcement! Everyone ran to Gary.

"Who gets the dance? Who's getting it this week?" shouted the dancers.

"Settle down! Settle down!" Gary replied.

The dancers quieted down.

"I understand many of you are excited to find out who is getting the Spotlight Dance this week..."

The dancers whooped and cheered.

"And me and the staff have decided that this week the Spotlight Dance will be awarded to... Darcy Gold!"

"No way!" Cece said as she grabbed Darcy. " You got it!"

"Congrats!" Rocky replied.

The three friends jumped up and down and cheered.

"This is great! Oh my gosh!" Darcy said. "I can't believe it! I'm gonna... fail completely!" Darcy's bright smile fell to a worried frown.

"What are you talking about?" Rocky asked.

Darcy sat on the ground and sighed, "Me! I'm gonna fail at the dance."

"And isn't that true?" said an accented voice behind them.

Behind the three girls was the Hessenheffer twins, Tinka and Gunther.

"But at least she can admit it, unlike you two," said Gunther Hessenheffer as he pointed at Rocky and Cece.

"Haha," Cece laughed sarcastically. "You two are funny since you never got the dance!"

"Actually I have!" Tinka answered.

"Yes, that you stole from us!" Rocky snapped.

"Tinka, maybe we should try to be nice to her, just this once," Gunther said.

"Maybe your right Gunther," Tinka replied.

The twins crouched to the 13 year old sitting on the floor.

"You will not fail Darcy," Tinka started. "You'll probably just mess up and fall and be embarrassed all throughout Chicago!"

"Not just Chicago," Gunther pointed out. "Probably all through the state!"

The Hessenheffers laughed and left Rocky, Cece, and Darcy.

"What am I gonna do?" Darcy replied.

"I still don't get it," said Cece. "What are you so worried about?"

"Being out there alone!" Darcy answered. "The first time I was here and danced by myself I threw up!"

"Yea, I can still remember the smell," Rocky choked.

"Sorry, but I have slight stage fright. I can only dance with other people, not alone."

"That's it!" Cece jumped. "That's how we'll help you and get a Spotlight Dance!"

"What are you talking about?" Rocky asked.

"All we have to do is tell Gary about Darcy's stage fright," Cece explained. "And being the understanding guy he is and willing to do anything to keep his job, he'll let me and Rocky to-."

"To dance with me!" Darcy finished. "That's perfect!"

"And get back the Spotlight Dance that Tinka took from us," Cece added.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Rocky said. "Let's go now! He's in his dressing room!"

The three dancers ran out the studio and to Gary Wilde's office.

* * *

"Knock knock!" Rocky said as she tapped against Gary's dressing room door.

She flung the door open and the trio of dancers poured in.

"Hey... what are you guys doing in here?" Gary asked.

"We want to run something by you about Darcy," Cece answered.

She put her hands on Darcy's shoulders and walked her in front of Gary.

"See Gary, our little Darcy here has a little stage fright."

"Stage fright?" Gary laughed. "Your on Shake It Up Chicago! How do you get stage fright?"

"Says the person who switched on a camera and put me on live TV just so everyone can see me vomit?" Darcy replied. "Yea, then I have no idea how I got stage fright!"

Gary looked guilty then asked, "What about it? What do you want me to do?"

"I would feel more comfortable if someone danced with me, or maybe as backup or something," Darcy answered.

"Okay then," Gary started. "I'll get Tony and Lisa to back you up."

"No!" Cece and Rocky shouted together.

"I'd feel more comfortable if Rocky and Cece danced with me," Darcy replied quickly. "Please?"

Gary rubbed his chin and thought for a second.

"Sure that's fine," Gary said. "Make sure you're here at practice by 4 on Friday. I want to see the dance before it airs."

Gary walked to the back room of his dressing room and Cece, Rocky, and Darcy escorted themselves out.

"Yes! Yes! We did it!" the three girls cheered.

"Okay okay," Cece started. "We have to practice nonstop and make sure this dance is perfect!"

"Yea we do!" Darcy replied. "We're totally gonna kick butt at this."

"So practice after school," Rocky said. "Outside our building."

"Got it!" Darcy replied. "I can't wait for this dance!"

The girls exchanged cheers and happy faces then parted for home.


	2. School Annoucement

**Shake It Up! Episode 2: Popular It Up**

**Author: Becca Ainsley  
**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Shake It Up. Just My Made Up Characters  
**

**Enjoy the Story! :)  
**

**Chapter 2  
**

**School Announcement  
**

The next day, Cece ran around the school with colorful posters at hand. She pasted the posters around the halls and in classrooms.

As she opened her locker to pull out more posters, she was stopped by her friends.

"What is this?" Rocky asked as she held one of Cece's posters.

"It is an announcement," Cece answered. "An announcement of the new 'Shake It Up! Chicago' spotlight dancers this week, A.K.A., us!"

"Are we gonna get in trouble for this?" Darcy said as she viewed one of the posters.

"Nope. Asked the principal before school started," Cece said proudly. "Now if you guys excuse me, I'm going to put up the last of these posters."

"Whoa whoa! Who put this on my locker?" a voice said behind the girls.

They turned to see their friend Deuce Martinez grasping a poster.

"It's a poster Deuce," Cece replied.

"I know what it is," Deuce said. "But why is it on my locker?"

"Cece's promoting the next episode of 'Shake It Up! Chicago' cause we're the spotlight dancers this week," Darcy explained.

"Wow really?" Deuce said surprised as he scanned the poster. "That's awesome!"

"Deuce, did you even bother to read it?" Rocky said.

"Well... no," Deuce answered. "You guys know I don't read!"

Cece rolled her eyes and grabbed Darcy by her shoulders. "Well, this little chica right here has some killer moves that will definitely impress Chicago!"

"Aw, thanks!" Darcy replied. "But I couldn't do it without Rocky and Cece."

"That's great and all," Deuce said. "But is there some way to see it backstage? Eh?"

The three girls exchanged looks knowing that Deuce wanted a backstage pass.

"Sure!" Rocky said. "Just take this flyer and go to the studio on the corner of 'No Way Street' and 'Never Gonna Happen Avenue'!.

Rocky gave a small push to Deuce and he happily replied, "Okay thanks!"

He started to walk away then stopped. "Wait a minute... Those aren't real- ."

He turned to confront his friends but Cece, Rocky, and Darcy already ran off.


	3. The Popular Kids

**Shake It Up! Episode 2: Popular It Up**

**Author: Becca Ainsley  
**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Shake It Up. Just My Made Up Characters  
**

**Enjoy the Story! :)  
**

**Chapter 3  
**

**The Popular Kids  
**

"I got tuna," Rocky said.

"I got ham and cheese," Cece added.

"I have a BLT," Darcy said.

"SWITCH!" The girls laughed and exchanged their sandwiches.

It was lunchtime and Cece, Rocky, and Darcy ate in the cafeteria and did their classic lunch switch.

They talked about their upcoming Spotlight Dance on 'Shake It Up! Chicago'.

"I was thinking that we maybe we should wear matching outfits!" Cece said.

"I thought we should do individual outfits," Rocky suggested. "A little taste of each of our style."

"All I know is we should definitely do half choreographed, half freestyle dance," Darcy replied.

"Yo girlies!" a voice called out.

A tall blonde guy in black leather walked over the girls' table. A group of kids followed him.

"Oh my gosh!" Cece gasped. "Its Nate and the popular kids! Act cool!"

"What's up girls?" Nate said with a charming smile.

"Nothing much," Cece said with a mouthful of BLT.

Rocky and Darcy pointed at their mouths signaling Cece to swallow her food.

Cece quickly gulped her sandwich and said again, "Nothing much!"

"So a little birdie told me you were gonna have a Spotlight Dance," Nate replied. "And that birdie also tried to sell me tickets to the Cubs game."

"Deuce," the friends said at once.

"Don't worry about him," Rocky said. "His gossip may be worth listening to, but when it comes to products, not worth buying."

"Funny," Nate chuckled.

Rocky blushed and giggled. "Thanks."

"So what we're gonna have a spotlight dance," Darcy said. "What else do you need to know?"

"Feisty," Nate said with a wink. "I like it. Well your dance on TV might boost your popularity. Maybe enough to hang out with us."

Cece, Rocky, and Darcy exchanged happy looks.

"Your popularity lies in your dance," Nate said. "See you on TV."

The popular kids left the table.

"Oh my gosh!" Rocky said. "We have to practice nonstop!"

"And look good!" Darcy added. "The popular kids always look good."

"Tonight, my house," Cece announced. "Bring your dancing shoes cause we're gonna be working all night."

* * *

Cece barged through her apartment door and led her friends to the living room.

"So what's the dance plan?" Rocky asked.

"Hip-hop for sure!" Darcy replied.

Soon the door opened and in came Cece's mom, Ms. Jones.

"Hi, Ms. Jones," Darcy and Rocky said together.

"Hey mom," Cece greeted. She noticed the brown grocery bag in her mom's hand. "What's that?"

"Medicine," Ms. Jones replied. "Your brother has a very bad case of poison ivy."

"Poison ivy?" Darcy said. "In the city?"

"Remember when Flynn went on a field trip last week?"

"Who can forget?" said Cece while rolling her eyes. "All last week he chanted, 'FIELD TRIP! FIELD TRIP!'."

"Well his class went to the forests in the east side of town," explained. Ms. Jones. "And he decided it would be fun to jump into a poison ivy plant."

"Seriously?" Rocky laughed. "No offense, but that's not so smart!"

"None taken," Ms. Jones said. "Cause your brother's got it too."

"What?!" Rocky gasped. "How?"

"He needed extra money and I was too busy that day to chaperone," Ms. Jones replied. "The least I can do is buy the medicine he needs. Here."

Ms. Jones reached in her grocery bag and tossed a pink bottle to Rocky.

"Calamine lotion. Make sure he puts that on."

"Eww!" Rocky said as she dropped the bottle.


	4. Itch to the Top

**Shake It Up! Episode 2: Popular It Up**

**Author: Becca Ainsley  
**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Shake It Up. Just My Made Up Characters  
**

**Enjoy the Story! :)  
**

**Chapter 4  
**

**Itch to the Top  
**

Darcy was backstage of 'Shake It Up! Chicago!' doing stretches on the floor.

"5 minutes to show! 5 minutes!" yelled a backstage staff member.

"5 minutes?" gasped Darcy. "Where's Cece and Rocky?!"

Soon, a pair of itchy red-and-pink girls walked in.

"Cece! Rocky!" said Darcy as she jumped off the floor. "Where have you been?"

"To 13 different medical clinics and 3 hospitals!" Rocky replied.

"We got our brother's poison ivy!" Cece cried. "And we've been itching since this morning!"

"You guys look awful!" Darcy said. "Can you still dance?"

"Of course we can!" Rocky scoffed.

Rocky and Cece spread apart and did their dance. Half way through, the two started itching themselves.

"Face it," Darcy said helping her friends to a chair. "You guys can't dance tonight."

"Yes we can!" Rocky said as she scratched her arms.

"Oh no you can't," said Gary as he walked into the backstage scene. " I can whiff out calamine a mile away and you two are doused in it."

"No Gary!" Cece said. "We can! We can!"

"According to show policy," explained Gary as he pulled out a contract. "If under 16 and have an illness, you can't dance until it goes away."

Rocky grabbed the contract and read the final print. "He's right. We signed it when we got hired."

"Just let it slide just this once Gary!" Darcy begged.

"If I do, then Rocky and Cece are fired," Gary said. He took back the contract. "Sorry girls. Rules are rules."

Gary walked away leaving the three girls stunned.

"Then I can't do this," Darcy said. "There's no way!"

"Yes you can!" Cece replied. "You have to. Spotlight Dances to backup dancers only happen once in a lifetime. You can do it."

"No I can't" Darcy cried.

"Yes you can," Rocky added. "Cece's right. You can do it. We'll be right here, watching you. Anything wrong just look over here. Trust us. You can do it."

Darcy smiled and extended her arms for a hug.

"Umm, do you really want poison ivy and calamine all over you before you go on?" Cece said as she stopped Darcy.

She laughed and nodded reassuringly. "Thanks you guys!"

* * *

"And time for featured spotlight dancer, Darcy Gold!"

The lights dimmed and a single spotlight shined on Darcy.

Two backup dancers that replaced Rocky and Cece stood behind her in the shadows.

A techno pop beat started up. _"T-T-T-Turn it up. T-T-T-Turn it up."_

Along with the words, she did popping and locking.

As the music started to speed, Darcy started dancing.

She did a classic Stomp dance and the two backup dancers joined her.

Darcy looked over in the backstage wings to see Cece and Rocky smiling and giving thumbs up.

The song ended and so did the dancing.

Cheers and applause rose in the audience.

"And that was Spotlight Dancer, Darcy Gold! Tune in next week for more cool dances like this and more! See you next time, I am Gary Wilde!"

"And we're clear! Good job everybody!" announced the director. The dancers and staff applauded each other.

"That was amazing!" Cece shouted with joy. "You did it!"

"I know!" Darcy replied. "And it was because of you guys."

"And who knows," Rocky started. "Maybe your stage fright is gone now!"

"Hey Darcy!" Gary called out. "How about you do that dance one more time for our studio audience?"

The studio audience cheered and whistled.

"No thanks!" Darcy said and scurried off stage.


	5. A New Addition

**Shake It Up! Episode 2: Popular It Up**

**Author: Becca Ainsley  
**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Shake It Up. Just My Made Up Characters  
**

**Enjoy the Story! :)**

**Chapter 5  
**

**A New Addition  
**

Cece, Rocky, and Darcy walked up together to the school steps and into the building.

It's been one day since Darcy did her 'Spotlight Dance' and since Cece and Rocky got their poison ivy.

"Do you think anyone saw my dance?" Darcy asked her friends as they turned the corner into the hall.

As they stepped in, the students in the hall cheered and clapped.

"I guess they did!" Rocky said.

The three went over to their lockers when they heard a voice calling them. "Hey girls!"

They turned to see Nate and his friends walk over to them.

"Hey Nate," Cece cooed. "How's it going?"

"Uh, not much?" Nate said puzzlingly. "And you are?"

"Cece Jones?" Cece replied. Nate raised an eyebrow.

"Well what about me?" Rocky asked excitedly.

"Uhh... Rainey?"

"Rainey? It's Rocky!"

"Point being?" Nate pushed aside Rocky and Cece. "I wanted to talk to Darcy."

Darcy blushed and giggled. "Yes?"

"Sweet dancing last night," Nate said. "Totally killed it."

"Thanks!" Darcy laughed.

"So I was thinking, you wanna spot in the crew?"

Darcy gasped but looked over at Rocky and Cece. "Do I have to give you a direct answer?"

"Not really sure what that means but I'll give you a day. K?"

Darcy nodded reassuringly and Nate led his crew down the hall.

"I'm so sorry you guys!" Darcy said.

"Don't be sorry," Rocky replied. She put a friendly hand on Darcy's shoulder. "You totally deserved to be apart of them."

"But I can't without my friends," Darcy said.

"No, Rocky's right," Cece added. "You're a great dancer and you deserve it."

"No way! Not without you guys! We're a team."

"Well," Rocky started. "It doesn't hurt to sit with them for one day. Go for it!"

"Really?" Darcy gasped. "Seriously?"

The two nodded happily.

"Aww, you guys!" Darcy pulled in her two best friends for a hug. "Thank you guys so much!"

* * *

Cece and Rocky waited outside the cafeteria for their friend Darcy to come out.

Kids were spilling from the cafeteria doors and to their next classes.

"There she is!" Rocky shouted as she pointed at the sea of kids.

Nate walked out with Darcy with the popular crew following.

"Darcy!" Cece shouted and waved her hands. Rocky joined in the waving.

"Umm... who is that?" Nate asked. He pointed Cece and Rocky.

"Oh! Its my friends," Darcy replied. "I better go get them."

"Ok... but I wanna ask you something," Nate said. "Do you want to be popular?"

"Of course!" Darcy scoffed.

"Then ditch the two," Nate answered with a nod of his head toward Cece and Rocky. "They're pulling you down. You can't be popular with those two."

Darcy's smile dropped. "But they're my friends."

"Hey! You got new friends!" Nate gestured at his crew.

Darcy had an unsure look.

"Come on Darce!" Nate said. "Think about it and get back to me. See you tonight, okay?"

Nate and his crew left Darcy to Cece and Rocky.

"What was that about?" Rocky asked.

With the same unsure look, Darcy sighed. "We were talking, about stuff."

"Ooh!" Cece cooed. "Stuff! What kinda stuff?"

"Stuff," Darcy shrugged. "Stuff that I shouldn't tell you guys about."

"Oh, its that personal you can't tell us?" Rocky crossed her arms.

"No! It's not like that!" Darcy replied. "It was about you guys."

"What do you mean?" Cece crossed her arms too.

"Nate doesn't like me hanging out with you guys," Darcy answered.

"What?" Cece and Rocky said together.

"I know! And I told him there was no way I could that to you. He gave me time to think about it."

"Give you time to think about leaving us?" Rocky said stunned. "Are you serious?"

"But you guys know I would never kick you out like that!" Darcy said, defending herself. "Besides, maybe you can come to his party tonight!"

"Tonight is practice," Cece said with a raised eyebrow. "Did you forget about 'Shake It Up! Chicago' already?"

Darcy scratched her head in question. "I'm sorry you guys."

Cece and Rocky scoffed and walked away.

As they walked away to their lockers then their friend Deuce appeared.

"Hey!" he called out. "I saw what happened back there. Are you guys really serious about ditching her?"

"She ditched us," Rocky said coolly. "Why waste our time with someone who obviously wants to be popular?"

"Come on guys," Deuce replied. "Have a heart!"

"For her?" Cece said. "Not worth it. No one should be friends with someone as selfish as her."

Cece rubbed her moist eyes and walked away with Rocky.

Deuce was left alone in the hall, wondering.


	6. A Kick to the Curb

**Shake It Up! Episode 2: Popular It Up**

**Author: Becca Ainsley  
**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Shake It Up. Just My Made Up Characters  
**

**Enjoy the Story! :)**

**Chapter 6   
**

**A Kick to the Curb  
**

It was 6 o'clock PM and 'Shake It Up! Chicago' was having dance practice. Cece and Rocky were stretching on the dance floor.

"Okay guys!" Gary said as he jumped on stage with a clipboard in hand. "Role Call! Josh?"

"Here!" said a senior dancer.

"Rachel?"

"Here!"

"Adam?"

"Here!"

"Cece?"

"Here!" Cece called out.

"Rocky?"

"Right here!" Rocky said.

"Darcy?"

The room was silent and everyone looked around.

"Darcy? Is Darcy here?" Gary walked over to Cece and Rocky. "Hey, where's Darcy?"

"Trust me when I say this," Rocky started. "But I don't know, don't care, and its better that she's not here."

Gary shrugged and marked his clipboard.

"Hey Rocky," Cece said looking down at her phone. "Check this out..."

* * *

"And that's what happened." Deuce had just finished telling Ty Blue, Rocky's brother, and Flynn Jones, Cece's brother what had happened today.

The three boys were hanging out at Crusty's Pizza Place, talking about the drama-filled day.

"I can't believe someone would do that," Ty replied. "Especially since Rocky and Cece helped Darcy with everything."

"Guess she's Public Enemy No. 1," said Flynn waving around his finger.

Suddenly the door flung over and in came Nate, Darcy, and the popular crew.

"It's them!" Deuce said.

The group walked to a large table and started chatting loudly.

A customer waved his hand for service and Deuce ran to him. "May I help you sir?" Deuce asked.

"Yea, tell them to be quiet could ya?" the customer pointed at the popular table.

"R-right away sir," Deuce said with a shaky voice. He hurries to Ty and Flynn. "That guys wants them to shut up! I can't do it! I'm scared!"

"Guess it's time to call a real man to the case," Ty said as he got up from his seat.

"Cool!" Flynn added. "Who are we calling?"

Ty sneered and went over to the table.

"Hey!" he yelled over the chatter.

Nate turned. "Uh, yea?"

"You guys should really keep it down," Ty said sternly. "Everyone is trying to enjoy themselves and they can't really do it with your mouths moving!"

Nate chuckled and got up. He looked into Ty's eyes with a piercing look and Ty crumbled.

"You were saying?"

"N-n-nothing," Ty said with a shaky voice. He quickly ran to Deuce and Flynn. "I couldn't do it man! Those eyes took me down!"

"Yo waiter!" Nate yelled.

Deuce gulped and walked over to the table. "May I help you?"

"3 supremes and root beer floats pronto," Nate snapped.

Deuce rushed to the kitchen and came out with a tray full of root beer floats.

He carefully passed them around to each popular crew member.

Nate received his float, sipped it, and spit it out. "Gross! What is this?"

"A root beer float," Deuce replied.

Nate got up with anger from Deuce's comment.

He flipped over Deuce's tray full of floats. Glass and soda scattered the floor. He then pushed Deuce on the floor with the mess.

"Oops," Nate said sarcastically. "Clean it up."

"Hey! Don't talk to him like that!" Darcy yelled.

"Excuse me?" Nate replied. "What did you just say?"

"I said to leave him alone," Darcy answered.

"No one talks to me like that," said Nate.

"Obviously someone should," Darcy said as she picked up her glass of root beer and dumped it on Nate's head. "Oops! Clean it up!"

The whole restaurant laughed and the popular crew copied Darcy, pouring their drinks on their former leader's head.

Brown soda and white ice cream stained his blond hair.

"Ugh!" Nate cried shaking off the ice cream.

"You head the lady," Ty said waltzing in with a mop and handing it to Nate. "Clean it up!"

Nate started to mop up the mess. The crew started to high five each other and Darcy.

"Wait!" Flynn shouted. "I don't get a say in this!"

He got up from his table and walked over to Nate and kicked him hard in the shin.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Nate whined.

"Nice job Flynn," Ty said giving Flynn a high five.

"That's what I do!" Flynn said popping his collar.

"Thanks for helping me," Deuce said to Darcy with a smile.

"Don't mention it," she replied. "Hopefully Cece and Rocky will find out about this. I just want my friends back. See ya later."

Deuce gave a friendly pat on her back as she walked out the restaurant.

He then pulled out his phone and started to type.

* * *

"Ready?" Gary shouted. "5, 6, 7, 8!"

A rock n' roll song started to play and dancers flew on the stage.

They did a series of dance moves with head banging and lots of footwork.

Halfway through the song, the dance started to fall apart.

With the wave of his hand, Gary stopped the music. "What is wrong people?"

"We can't do it," a senior dancer answered.

"There's just something missing," another dancer added. "And it's throwing us off."

Rocky and Cece exchanged looks knowing that Darcy's absence was throwing them off.

"Well you're just going to have to muddle through," Gary said.

"No you won't," said a voice from the wings of the stage. The voice was Darcy. "I'm sorry you guys but I'm here."

"Don't know where you were and right now, don't care!" Gary said. "In 5, 6, 7, 8!"

Darcy rushed to her spot on stage and waited for the music to start.

The rock n' roll song resumed and the dancers started to move.

The senior dancers did backflips and cartwheels across the stage.

The song finally ended with all the 'Shake It Up! Chicago' dancers together posing on stage.

"Great job everyone!" Gary announced. "Take 5 and we'll do it again!"

"Hey Darcy," Rocky called out. "We wanna talk."

"Look, before you guys start yelling," Darcy said. "I just want to say I'm really sorry and I can't believe I actuallyditched you guys for popularity."

"Listen Darce," Cece started.

"No Cece," Darcy cut off. "I was a terrible friend after everything you did for me, my family, and my dancing career. I understand if we're not friends."

Cece and Rocky looked at each other and started to laugh.

"What? What? What?!" said Darcy.

"We're still friends!" Cece and Rocky said together as they pulled in Darcy for a hug.

"Check this out," Cece said showing Darcy her phone. It was a long message from Deuce.

"You must have guts to throw a root beer float on the most popular guy at school's head," Rocky chuckled.

"And we would ditch each other for Nate any day," Cece added. "And we're sorry too, for being overly dramatic."

"No way!" Darcy laughed. "I deserved it. Thanks you guys!"

The three girls resumed hugging.

"Okay everyone!" Gary said. "Let's do this again!"

Darcy, Cece, and Rocky laughed one more time and returned to the stage.


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note **

I hope you guys liked the story! I haven't been making too much 'Shake It Up!' stories and I guarantee there will be more for the rest of the year. any suggestions, comments, questions? Message me and I'll fix them, add them, or consider them! Thanks and hope you guys like it! :)

Date Started: June 15, 2012

Date Finished: September 20, 2012

**Chapter 1**

~I understand that you don't see the director, producer, etc. but let's face it, there always is one on dance shows.**  
**

~I wished I added more Tinka and Gunther to the story but they just didn't fit. Sorry guys!

~If you're a follower with my series, then you'd get why Darcy was nervous. If not, read my first episode!

~I really don't like the weird transition to Gary's dressing room but it was too late to change it. Oh well!

**Chapter 2  
**  
~Of course you have to tell the whole school! LOL! It's a Cece and Rocky thing.

~To add a little humor, I said that Deuce doesn't like to read and the fake streets. I'm only good for small jokes. Oops!

~Pretty short chapter but sort of lays out the rest of the episode.

**Chapter 3**

~Remember the switch? If you don't then you are definitely NOT a 'Shake It Up!' fan!

~Nate is just a random character I made up but I got the idea for his personality from the popular guys on the real show.

~Yes there are forests and poison ivy in Chicago! Look it up!

**Chapter 4**

~It's a pretty silly reason for the girls to not be able to dance but hey! It was the first thing that came to mind!

~This is popping and locking in case you don't know I DO NOT OWN: watch?v=IQ7ZexVCp3g

~This is stomp in case you don't know I DO NOT OWN: watch?v=Pq8WTbeb1yw

~Darcy scurried off stage because, even though the show was over, she was asked to perform in front of the studio audience.

**Chapter 5**

~Nate is kind of popular guy who runs his crew like a business. If he likes you, he'll remember your name and let you in the crew.

~In my own experience, when something amazing happens that means leaving my friends, I usually discuss with them first and see if its okay with them and they usually agree and let me.

~For some drama, I put Darcy in a difficult situation with popularity and friends.

**Chapter 6**

~I honestly LOVE this chapter! This is probably my best work ever! :D

~The Crusty's setting is supposed to go first because Deuce sends the message but I put in the middle so there's foreshadowing of what Cece saw on her phone.

~I thought this would be the perfect way to add Ty and Flynn to the story.

~This is a dance that the group practiced for a long time so that's why Darcy just jumped in.


End file.
